Investigations have been done to clarify intraocular fluid movement in rhesus monkeys and humans. A method was perfected for spectrophotometric determinations of ascorbic acid concentration in ocular and systemic fluids. This is being applied to human aqueous samples. Monkeys aqueous humor has been analyzed for glycosaminoglycan, glycoprotein and hyaluronidase content.